


The Night Out

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [10]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Car Sex, Date Night, F/F, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends Series, Lemon, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Parenthood, Sex in a Car, Smut, dipper has a line or two, mabifica, ohnocows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: Hooking up in a vehicle was completely cliché, and something they hadn’t done since they were randy teenagers, but when you and your wife are out on your first date-night alone since you had a baby, you have to take whatever opportunities you can.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I’d have something spicy for you next!
> 
> Enjoy readers! ;)

Pacifica felt something jab into her hip. Something hard and pointy and honestly, a little painful. It was going into her left side, and was slightly annoying, but she couldn’t be bothered by that now.

She had more pressing matters at hand...like pressing Mabel back into the door of the driver’s side of their car.

Hooking up in a vehicle was completely cliché, and something they hadn’t done since they were randy teenagers, but when you and your wife are out on your first date-night alone since you had a baby, you have to take whatever opportunities you can.

Leighton had just turned three-months-old when her and Mabel started throwing around the idea of going out on their own again. Before and after her birth had come with a whirlwind of emotions: fear, joy, exhaustion, love. The thought of leaving their baby was out of the question for a long time, especially with the slight pregnancy complications they’d experienced. Only after some thought, and one intense argument that had started all because of a misunderstanding revolved around both of them just missing spending quality time with the other, did they decide they _really_ needed a night out.

Mabel’s parents were more than happy to take their granddaughter for a night, and it also happened to work out that Dipper was back home from a paranormal research expedition he’d been on, so this would be a great chance for him to see his niece. Having close family as sitters managed to lift a lot of worries off of their shoulders, and they had even offered to come over so Leighton could stay at home and they wouldn’t have to drop her off or pick her up. So with that, they got ready, Pacifica pumped, and they left their smiley, blonde baby girl in the arms of the three most trusted people in their lives.

Both of them were sad at first, missing their daughter immensely the second the door shut behind them, but after pulling out of the driveway and going down the road a bit they became downright giddy. 

They found that they were _beyond_ ready for a night out, and it was made obvious in their interactions throughout the evening. Their hands were intertwined the entire night, they sat extremely close together on the same side of the booth in the classy bar they’d gone to for dinner and drinks, they giggled to each other like they were telling school girl secrets and whispered inappropriate things into each others’ ears making their cheeks burn. By the time they were about finished with their bottle of wine and dinner, Pacifica had turned to her wife and asked her suggestively with fingers tracing up her thigh if she wanted to get out of there.

A flushed Mabel couldn’t flag down their waiter for the check fast enough.

They were driving back to the house with the intention of saying goodnight to everyone then putting their daughter to bed before continuing their night together, but overwhelming feelings got the best of them and they ended up parking out by a lake that was on the way to where they lived. The same lake they used to visit at night in their younger years during the occasional stay with Mabel’s parents. It was supposed to be closed past a certain hour, so there was no one around, and it was dark enough in their old special hidden gravel parking lot spot next to the tree line for them to feel covered.

Plus, they were currently pretty one-track minded.

It didn’t take long after turning the car off to get to this moment of Mabel being pressed against the door, head going back into the window as Pacifica climbed over the middle console to get just a little bit closer to that mouth she was desperately craving. She realized after a couple minutes that it was the gear shift that was prodding into her and she broke apart from their kiss for just a moment, loving watching Mabel’s lips chase after her own once they withdrew.

“Let’s move to the back.”

They both scrambled out of their doors, with Mabel running over to Pacifica’s side and causing her to let out a little squeal when she suddenly felt arms wrapping around her waist and hands squeezing her breasts. The door finally opened, and Pacifica was then spun around with them practically toppling in, laughing and shushing each other from being too loud. After all, they still didn’t want to risk getting caught.

Mabel shut the car door behind them and no sooner had she turned around she felt soft lips on hers and a tongue tangling with her own. She felt dizzy, probably a combination of the hot air in the car and the sheer passion being shared. She settled her knee in between Pacifica’s thighs and was met with a moan that made her heart race.

Pacifica’s head was swimming as she felt a hot mouth move to her neck and hands tugging her shirt in different directions; all of them seemingly promising but then leading to nowhere. What a _tease_. She let out a sort of impatient whine and Mabel couldn’t help but smirk against sensitive skin while listening to the complaint. She brought her hands up slowly and grabbed ahold of her wife’s breasts through her shirt again, giving another squeeze and hearing a gasp in the process.

She missed this, oh god did she miss this. They hadn’t been intimate with each other since the baby was born and wow did it show in their quick movements and desperation to rip each other’s clothes off.

Pacifica writhed underneath while being touched like this, arching her back, moaning and loving every second. Her chest had really only been used as a food source the past few months and was often sore and swollen, so this new attention she was getting felt amazing. It felt nice for her body to be praised instead of just demanded of. She got headyabout it, these sensations and thoughts working together to give her a mixture of pleasure and pain.

After a couple more squeezes, Mabel brought her hands down, now trying with urgency to unbutton the jeans that hugged the other woman so perfectly. Pacifica felt the button pop and the zipper being undone next, but before she could mourn the loss of the friction from the now-missing knee her pants were slowly pulled down from around her hips and hands were caressing their way back up her smooth thighs. Forget the knee, she needed fingers to do some good work.

She felt them slip underneath the top of the elastic of her panties and back out again, repeating this until they lifted it up and let it snap back down. She groaned at the slight sting, oh god that was hot. She was snapped a couple more times before the panties were hooked and pulled down, a string of her wetness following until it broke and the panties were around her ankles.

Immediately she spread her legs, wishing, _begging_, to be touched, and she was not disappointed. Mabel took one finger and traced the lines where her underwear had dug into her flesh before slipping it through hot folds, testing the waters. Soon ,after some slow traces through wetness, she heard a hum and a sharp exhale before her wife shuddered out, “Damnit, Mabel, you cant keep teasing me like this...” Any other time she probably would’ve disagreed; saying oh, yes she most definitely could and spending a few more minutes pushing buttons, but damn if her own built up tension didn’t have her eager to please.

It was just hitting Pacifica how this would be their first time back together in awhile, but she found that she really didn’t have the time to think about how she still had some baby weight, or how her c-section scar forever made her body different, because Mabel had just fully cupped her sex and all thoughts fled her mind right then and there. Her hips ground into the hand that was presented and her eyes shut tight, trying to focus on the glorious sensation of skilled fingers.

Mabel held her hand in place, enjoying the heat and slickness before realizing she couldn’t wait any longer and after a tentative prod, slipped two fingers inside of the woman below her, taking in the open-mouthed expression that she earned. Her eyes couldn’t help by fixate on Pacifica’s kiss-swollen lips and heaving chest.

She brushed away strands of blonde hair and kissed around all of the exposed skin her partner’s tank top allowed her access to, sucking and biting one spot in particular right above her left breast. Continuing to pump her fingers in and out below, she reached up and pressed a thumb onto the new dark spot she’d just made, earning her a gasp and another drawn out moan.

“Baby, _pleeeeease_...keep going just like that,” Pacifica whimpered, her body squirming from the heat beginning to pool in her abdomen. Mabel leaned down for a couple more deep kisses before deciding to pick up the pace a little. She started to move quicker and felt Pacifica’s hips rocking right along with her fingers while her other hand pulled down the tank top and then the cups of the bra, tucking the material underneath both beautiful breasts.

Mabel herself groaned at the sight in front of her and bent down to take a nipple into her mouth. “Oh my god! Yes, yes, _yesssss_,” Pacifica gasped out, moving her hands to cup the back of Mabel’s head to keep her in place. She wasn’t sure how much longer she was going to last. Her body hadn’t been used to this kind of attention in a little while, and if the shaking of her thighs and burning in her lower half told her anything, it was that she was getting close.

Mabel switched over to the other nipple, biting and pulling and swirling her tongue around it, taking in the growing volumes of glorious noise coming from her wife. She had moved onto open-mouthed kisses around her exposed chest and felt walls beginning to tighten around her when she decided she should finish this out. She was still pumping her fingers hard when she then took her thumb and pressed it into Pacifica’s clit, rotating it in circles while trying to pick up even more speed in her fingering.

Pacifica’s grip tightened in her hair, “_Oh, oh_, I think I’m gonna cu—I think I’m going to...” the cries trailed off as she felt her orgasm building and building. Her eyes screwed shut and hips and hands moved frantically together as Mabel let out another one of her own moans from how hot this car quickie was turning out to be.

Pacifica let loose a string of curse words and within a few seconds she shattered, letting out a scream while intensely riding out her first orgasm that she’d had in awhile, and god did it feel _incredible_. Mabel didn’t pull away either, keeping her fingers pumping and trying to get as much out of her wife as she could. She only slowed down and pulled out once the last of the quakes had ran their course.

Pacifica spent a few moments in bliss before beginning to register the sensation of soft lips placing gentle kisses up her neck and across her jawline. She shifted and caught Mabel’s mouth with her own, kissing her deeply—and even a bit sloppily—as she was still coming down.

Sitting up, she couldn’t wait to return the favor and was in the middle of sliding her hands across Mabel’s rib cage when they heard a ding from a phone in the front seat interrupting them. As much as they wanted to, they couldn’t ignore it in case it was about their daughter, so Mabel reached over to check it. She sighed in frustration, having to stop Pacifica who was wonderfully trailing kisses up her neck by turning the phone around for her to see the screen.

_ **Bro-Bro: hey, i hate to ask this, but u guys almost done? its like 10 & mom & dad wont say it but i can tell they r tired ** _

The two women couldn’t believe it was already that late.

“Ugh, that figures...” Mabel sighed again, “Love you Dip, but what a cock-block,” she muttered while rolling her eyes.

She was in the middle of typing out a response that they were on their way back when she felt teeth nibbling at her earlobe and hot breath whispering to her, “Don’t worry, Mabes. I’m going to take care of you back at home. I promise.” At that, Mabel’s whole face went red, and she strongly considered pretending she hadn’t even seen Dipper’s message.

When Pacifica finished getting dressed they double-checked each other’s appearance before driving home and again before walking in the door. “Hello, we’re home,” Pacifica called out as she set her purse on their kitchen counter.

The twins’ mom came around the corner with an adorable, tiny infant lying against her chest, sound asleep. Mabel quickly took out her phone to capture this scrapbook-ortunity because Leighton was just so cute and her mom looked content as can be. “I know I probably should’ve actually laid her down awhile ago, but I couldn’t help it. Nana needs all the snuggles she can get.” She passed Leighton off to Mabel, but only after giving her granddaughter a dozen soft goodnight kisses as Dipper and their dad came into the room to say goodbye as well.

Her parents were out the door and down the walk a little ways when Dipper leaned back through the doorway, “Hey. Next time you guys wanna hookup on a date night, wait until you’re back home to do so. I had to sit alone with the knowledge of what was most likely taking you so long next to our oblivious parents and I don’t think I can keep that kind of composure again.” The two women just stared at him, their mouths gaping. “Also, ‘Cif, ya gotta little something right there,” he pointed to a spot on his own chest to mirror hers, “See ya!”

After he closed the door, Pacifica snapped her head down to look at the purple mark that was clearly a hickey and groaned, “Unbelievable. There’s no way your parents didn’t see that before they walked out.”

Mabel gently rocked Leighton back and forth, “I don’t even know what to say. I’m mortified. I can never look Dipper in the eyes again.”

Pacifica started laughing at her wife’s disgusted expression and walked over to run her finger over their baby’s soft cheek. “We should probably put her down now.” She gave the cheek a quick peck and started walking upstairs before turning to Mabel with a playful look on her face, “Besides, I’ve still got plans for you tonight.”

With that, Mabel started following her upstairs, captivated by the swaying hips in front of her. 

**Author's Note:**

> While I consider this smut fic to be infinitely better than my first ever one (The Sleepover), I still feel like I need to get better.
> 
> Leave a comment with some advice on how to step up my lemon game, or just to chat!
> 
> Best Wishes,  
OhNoCows


End file.
